There is a communication system in which communication is performed between two communication devices in a state where housings (device bodies) thereof are made to contact each other or be placed close to each other. As an example of such a communication system, it is possible to exemplify a communication system in which one of the two communication devices includes a mobile terminal device and the other includes a radio communication device called a cradle (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).